izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Come Find Me
Hey Tar' '' ''TAAAR~ '' '' Come and find me '' ''I'll waiting Tar listened to the empty echo of his dearly, beloved DSM. Her voice resonating in the dimly lit cavern. He walked endlessly, the pitter patter of water trickled rhythmically with his foot steps. '' '' Tar, you're getting warmer' ' '' ''Hurry Up and find me.'' '' I have a suprise Even though he heard DSM's voice, it no longer had the bright, cheerful quality it usually has. The voice was hollow. Very neutral, and cold. Tar could feel an eerie feeling crawling up behind him. He began to run faster, his blood pounding in his ears. He could no longer sense his surroundings. Tar was running on pure adrenaline. Her voice. He had to follow her voice.'' ' ''' Hurry up, dude.' ' '' '' I'm getting a little impatient. DSM's voice showed a slight sign of irritation, and the stomping of her foot didn't help. Tar could no longer feel anything, he just ran. His body felt light, and he no longer felt as though he was running. More of a, flowing. Tar, so close.' ' '' ''Just an inch more. His antennas perked up. He was closing in with his greyed-eyed lover. The light around him was growing, and the booming sound of traffic was heard in the distance. You're here. Tar had found her. He was met with a cold blast of sea water. The mist spraying against his warm face. DSM smiled at Tar, her charcoal eyes twinkling with ectasy. Tar was overjoyed to hear DSM. His arms outstretched for her. But DSM shook her head, looking down to the icy waters below. "We're in San Francisco, you know," she said gleefully. "We are? How did we get here?" Tar asked, confused. DSM gave him another warm smile. "We teleported here. But that's not important. You see, we're on the famous Golden Gate bridge." Tar looked around, they were, in fact, on a bridge. But it was not gold, it was a beautiful rustic, terracotta color. DSM pointed to the waters below them. The angry waters tossing aroung violently. The foam of the sea was lace upon the green sea. "What are we doing here?" Tar inquired. Did she really just bring him out to look at the sea. DSM moved slowly towards him, embracing him. But it wasn't a quick, normal hug. It was a lingering embrace. Something was up. "I'm going to jump," she said whispering, almost a mumble. Wait, did he hear her right? "What?" he asked. DSM threw her self from him. "I'M GOING TO JUMP!" she screamed, her arms thrown upwards in pure happiness. The young man could not respond. "So I just brought you here to tell you I love you. And maybe when I'm reincarnated into a less pathetic person, I'll be good enough for you." Tar was about to speak before she- Jumped. DSM stepped onto the railing, throwing herself off the bridge. Tar hurried to the railing, looking down to see his girl. She was enveloped by the sea mist, and he could no longer see her. DSM was gone.